Collateral Damage
by jen24de
Summary: AU Episode Tag 6x11, Fallout. Trevor is upset after telling Roxy about the children and his time in Irak. He leaves the house, driving around. It s never safe to drive upset, right?


Army Wives

Episode tag S06E11 Fallout AU

Pairing: Trevor L. /Roxy L.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

A/N I so don´t own anything realeted to Army wives. Money I made with this? Nada.

**Collateral Damage**

Roxy couldn´t and wouldn´t believe it.

After six years of living in Fort Marshall, at times she still felt like an alien.

The Army with it´s stupid rules and missions were confusing her to no end.

They let all those innocent children behind, orphans for cry sake.

Trevor told her so, just seconds ago.

"Technically we could have saved them." Voice a bit too stoic.

Roxy wasn´t sure she heard him right.

"What?" thinking, please tell me I heard you wrong.

There was room? It would have been tide?

Then again with those stupid rules and that a mission was a mission. Really?

The Army, her beloved, beautiful and loyal husband let those poor kids behind.

She just couldn´t let it go.

"Trevor, these were orphans standing right in front of you. Some of them the same age as T.J and Finn."

"You don´t have to remind me!" harsh, somehow desperate. "Alright?" pleading, please don´t judge me.

He looked like a dear in the headlights.

"Okay…sorry." It sounded lame. First he was stoic, cold and now vulnerable and sad. Sometimes it was so confusing with these Army men, with her soldier.

Then he started to speak and some part of her was glad he could open up a bit with her, another part wished he never did. Telling her the story about that boy and his dad?

What broke her heart most was the haunted look. Thousand miles away in a country, were fathers and sons played soccer ball and a few minutes later lay dead on the dusty road, soccer ball intact.

He never told her that and she said so.

"There´s a lot I never told you. There´s a lot I wish I never knew."

Trevor took a deep breath and turned around, showing her just his back but she saw the tears in his green eyes. His shoulders were tense and Roxy´s need to take him in her arms was overwhelming, she barely could breath. She was halfway around the kitchen counter as he spoke again, almost too calmly.

"I need some air, Rox. Sorry. Don´t…I will be back in ten, okay?"

Trevor was half through the door as Roxy called softly after him.

"Trevor?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you!"

A little smile crept around the corner of his mouth, made him even more sad looking as he turned half around and looked her in the eyes.

"Love you too, babe."

The door closed with a soft click and she was alone. She was alone and worried about the things he saw there and couldn´t tell her.

* * *

Lieutenant Trevor LeBlanc´s first notion was to just sit on his porch for a while, not thinking, with a cold brew in his hand.

Problem was, he forgot to bring some beer and he couldn´t relax.

His whole body felt like one tense muscle.

His head hurt and all his thoughts circled around the words his wife just said to him.

´Just orphans! ´

Little boys and girls with a hard enough live but a live at least.

Now, they would never grow up, never get the chance he once got, as minimal this chance would have been.

The chance to have a loving family, as a kid or as a grownup.

All because the mission didn´t included their safety. All because….

What was he thinking? He was a soldier, a Lieutenant.

Order was order. Period.

Trevor rubbed his forehead, hard.

Stupid headache getting worse.

He desperately needed a drink. A cool beer or maybe two.

Thing was, he couldn´t bring himself to go back inside the house right now.

He knew that Roxy wouldn´t bring the topic up again this evening but her eyes would tell another story.

´The same age as T.J and Finn´

After a few minutes, the troubled, young soldier decided to go for a little drive.

Thank god the car keys were still in his pants pocket.

Driving had always been a soothing effect on him. A little smile hushed of his features, making him look so much younger.

His first car wasn´t a looker by all means, a 1994 Ford Fiesta but it meant freedom and independency.

The smile disappeared as fast as it came on.

Those kids would never get the chance to drive their first car. Never.

With a heavy sigh he drove his SUV around the next street corner, hoping to not forget but to accept the fact, that his hands in doing nothing were smeared with the blood of innocent children.

He sighed again.

He really should call Roxy, telling her that ten minutes wouldn´t be enough to clear his head.

Trevor needed a bit more time but the last thing he wanted to do was to heightening her worries even more.

Mind made up, the young Lieutenant reached out to find his cell in the gloomy light of his SUVs interior.

Finding nothing with his hand, Trevor´s eyes strayed away from the street for just a few seconds but that was enough.

He did not see the big Pick Up coming from the left street, entering the crossroad the same time as his SUV.

He couldn´t react in time.

The massive vehicle hit the driver side with force and an enormous bang.

Trevor felt the impact, he felt his car spinning around in circles he felt pain.

A pain so bad, even he as a soldier could have never imagine

He thought ´Where is the darkness. There is always darkness in books and stories.´

Not for him, no.

What came were even more pain and the first time in the life of Lieutenant Trevor LeBlanc, he screamed like never before.

**To be continued…**

A/N Just tell me what you think. I can live with both, bad or good reviews.


End file.
